newredvsbluefandomcom-20200214-history
Upon Further Review
is the third episode of Red vs. Blue: Revelation and the 156th episode overall. Plot It starts with Washington asking Doc about The Meta whom we learn is fine physically. Simmons and Doc then determine that they can use Docs Medical Unit in an overcharged burst to short circuit the Meta. After that, Wash and the Meta find Sarge, and Wash gos to confront him while the Meta watches Simons and Doc. It then goes to Tucker looking for the Reds and Epsilon-Church. Caboose comes with the Aliens who are getting restless. As Wash confronts Sarge, taking his both of his weapons, Sarge signals Grif, who bursts through a wall running over Wash who grabs on to the warthog shooting at Grif. Wash is thrown off the warthog when Grif suddenly stops. Wash attempts to pump Sarge's shotgun during the fall, which Sarge takes backs. Sarge gets on the Warthog and shoots fusion coils next to Washington while trying to say "Agent Wash, you just got Sarge'd!", however, the explosion cuts off the "Sarge'd!" part, much to his dismay. It goes back to Simmons and Doc planning to use Doc's scanner as an improvised weapon, and Doc is worried about making the Meta even agrier. The Meta sees smoke from the explosion, and turns to deal with Simmons and Doc. Simmons runs from the Meta and the episode ends with Doc charging the Medical Unit, while Simmons cries, "Improvise!". Transcript Agent Washington walks up to Doc Washington: Doc. What did you find in your scan of the Meta? Doc: Umm, it's hard to say. He's added so much non-standard equipment to his armor that I can't really get a good reading on him. Washington: I didn't ask you to run an intelligence report on him. I wanted a medical one. Doc: His power systems are stressed from trying to maintain it all. Is he missing some component that controls all this- Washington:'' Physically.'' Is he fine, physically? Doc: Yeah, I guess. Washington: Good. Next time answer the question I ask. I'm watching you two. Give me any trouble and you're dead. Don't believe me? Ask your buddy about his friend Donut. Doc (to Simmons): Hey, he does realize that I'm the one who scanned Donut's dead body, right? Simmons: I think he was just making a point. Hey! I have an idea! Give me your scanner. Doc: My scanner? Why? It can't be used as a weapon. Simmons: Maybe it can. If I can overload the power-cell, you may be able it will be able to fire an over-charged burst. It could short out the Meta's systems, either that or... Doc: Or what? Simmons: Huh? What? Na na na na, No 'or', just that, forget the 'or'. Doc: You were going to say explode, weren't you? Simmons: ...nooooo. Doc: Were you thinking explode? Simmons: Just give me the damn scanner. Sarge: Oh, Simmons… Simmons… Where are you? Yoo-hoo. Washington: Looks like just one of them. Meta: growls in response Washington: I don’t know if he has it. I can’t see from this far. Meta: growls in response Washington: No you stay here, guard these two. I’ll go out there. Meta: growls in response Washington: If he gives me any trouble, just kill the prisoners and come help me. Doc: I hope your friend doesn’t give him any trouble. Simmons: If its one of my friends, he won’t stand a chance. Meta: growls at the two Cut to Sand Trap Tucker: YO! Dudes! Sarge! Grif! Where’d you go? Aw, great. Caboose: '''Hey, Tucker '''Tucker: (faces the other way)' '''Yeah, what’s up dude? '''Caboose: '''Have you seen Church? '''Tucker ': No, I’m looking for the red guys. Looks like the fixed one of the jeeps and took off Caboose: 'Oh, well that’s not good. '''Tucker ': Maybe Church went with them, or maybe they took him, I don’t know dude. '''Caboose: '''Oh, I wouldn’t say that. I don’t think that would happen. '''Tucker: (turning around) What? How the fuck would you know? The aliens are standing behind Caboose. Caboose: '''Cause if he was gone, I think some people who were looking for him might be really mad that he’s not here and we might have to explain to those people why he’s not here and those people might not like our explanation and those people might hurt us with plasma guns and plasma grenades. '''Tucker: Oh… Right…… Caboose: '''I mean the Aliens. '''Tucker: Yeah, I figured that out. Back to Valhalla Sarge: Maroon 1, Maroon 1, where are you? Washington: Great, this guy. Walking up to Sarge. Freeze! Stay where you are. Turn around Sarge: Well, well. If it isn’t our good buddy, Agent Washington. And just what are you doing here? Washington: Don’t play dumb with me Sarge. I think you know why I’m here. Where’s the rest of your guys? Where’s Epsilon? Sarge: Someplace safe. Washington: You can either tell me, or you can tell the Meta back at the base. Sarge: The Meta is here? Washington: Yes, and he really wants a chance to repay you guys for all the trouble you caused him. Sarge: I seemed to recall you caused him some of that trouble yourself. Washington: Situation's changed. Now drop your weapons. Sarge drops his shotgun and Washington picks it up Sarge: Just so you know, I’m going to want that back in a minute Washington: I said, drop your weapon. Sarge: All my weapons? Washington: Yes. Sarge: You sure? Maybe I can just keep the pistol. You know these things aren’t effective as they used to be. Washington: Drop it. Now! Sarge drops his pistol and Washington picks it up Sarge: That’s what people say. Washington: Good. Now march. Sarge: Son. You can insult me, you can ambush me, you can even take away my weapons. But if you think I’m going to set one single pinky toe inside Blue Base with out my “shotgun”, you must not know who you’re dealing with. Washington: I said move. Sarge: And I said “shotgun”. Washington: Yes… I have your shotgun. Sarge: No, I mean, “shotgun”. Washington: What is this? You think I’m going to give you back your shotgun because you asked? Sarge: I said “shotgun”! Faces the wall ''“''Shotgun”, damn it! Grif: (From behind the wall) Oh, yeah! Shotgun. That’s my cue. Washington: What? Wait, what’re you up to? What is that noise? Do I hear a... Grif smashes through the wall in the Warthog; Sarge dives out of the way; Washington looks dumbstruck as the warthog leaps towards him " Washington:...CAR?!?!" The Warthog hits Washington and drags him under the bumper. Grif: How’s my bumper taste, asshole? Washington sticks his hand over the front of the Warthog Grif: Uh, Oh! Washington pulls himself onto the Warthog's hood and fires throught the windshield at Grif. Grif throws himself sideways and jams his foot on the (six) pedals. Grif: Oh, no! Yikes! Washington is still shooting as Grif manages to hit the brakes. The Warthog turns and launches Washington off, but he continues firing his battle rifle one-handed at Grif. In mid-air he cocks the shotgun stolen from Sarge with his other hand, but Sarge snatches it back from him as Washington flies past him, much to Washington's surprise. Washington: Huh?!? Sarge: See? Told you I’d get it back. Washington crashes into a pile of Fusion Coils. Grif drives to the rock Sarge was standing on and Sarge hops in the passenger seat. Grif: How ‘bout next time we use a code word, we choose something you don’t say every five seconds? Sarge: Just drive, numbnuts. Washington staggers to his feet, dazed, as Grif drives in a big circle and heads towards him. Sarge stands up from the “shotgun seat”, and aims his shotgun one handed at Washington. Sarge: Agent Wash… Washington: Son of a bitch. Sarge: You just got''…'' Fires his shotgun and sets off the Fusion Coils, blowing up everything Sarge: Ah, damn it. I messed up my one-liner. Cut to the Meta Simmons:' '''Ok, now's our chance Doc! Hit him with an overcharge. It should overload at least one of his systems. '''Doc': Um, you do it. Simmons:' '''What? Me? I don’t even know how to fire that thing '''Doc': Just pull the trigger and let go. It’s super easy. Simmons:' '''No, no, no. You’re trained with it. You do it. Go! '''Doc': What if I miss, what if it doesn’t do anything but make him mad. I aready made him mad once and that really didn’t work out really well. Simmons:' '''We…Well, then we’ll improvise. '''Doc': Yeah, I don’t feel very comfortable with that answer. They see an explosion in the distance Doc: What the heck was that? Simmons: Uh Oh. I just have a bad feeling someone just caused him trouble. The Meta faces the two as Doc charges the overcharge Simmons: Oh no, improvise, improvise!! Trivia *According to Sarge, Simmons' code name is "Maroon 1". *Epsilon-Church was not seen in the episode, which raises the question of where he was. According to Sarge's quote "Someplace safe", he could have assumed Epsilon-Church is still at the dig site. *Surprisingly, the codeword Sarge uses is "shotgun," as opposed to "codeword" *The car ride event was completely original CGI instead of the usual Machinima that the Rooster Teeth crew usually uses to make Red vs. Blue. *When Sarge is ordered to drop his weapons, his quote "You know, these things aren't quite effective as they used to be" (referring to his M6D Magnum sidearm) is a reference to the Halo Trilogy's pistols, on how in Halo CE the M6D Magnum Sidearm was powerful, and in Halo 2 the M6C Magnum Sidearm was a bit downgraded and in Halo 3 the M6G Magnum Sidearm was even more downgraded(due to balance issues). *The one-liner Sarge was going to use was "You just got Sarge'd." This is a reference to episode 76 of The Blood Gulch Chronicles, where Sarge mentions that killing someone up close gives a great opportunity to deliver a one-liner, his personal favorite being the one he says in this episode. Video thumb|430px|left